genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomo Asama
Tomo Asama (浅間 智, Asama Tomo) is a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy and the only daughter of the Asama family, who runs Musashi's Asama Shrine. She is a childhood friend with the Aois, and a master archer who uses her artificial left eye Konoha for precision shooting. Although a shrine maiden by profession, she is often called “Sniper Maiden” by some people. Appearance Tomo has very long purple hair with one lock of hair tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes are each a different color: her right one is a natural red and the left one, which is the Konoha, is green. She also has a noticably large bust. She wears the standard Musashi Ariadust Academy female uniform. When she goes into battle, she wears the pink and white official shrine maiden outfit of Asama Shrine. Personality Tomo is known for her gentle personality and being caring to others, especially to her friends. However, she also has a strict personality and a rather short temper, although she would often try to regain her composure. She has a low tolerance for nonsense and being ridiculed (especially when her breasts become the focus), and if provoked, would use her bow and arrows to retaliate, often under the excuse of "purification". Despite her profession as a shrine maiden, Tomo appears to have at least some knowledge about indecent things, which appears to be quite unfitting for someone who works at a Shinto shrine. Her favorite music genre is "pop". Background Even during her childhood days, Tomo has been known for her trigger-happy tendencies. Many, including Malga Naruze, could still recall the time when she rained arrows during her elementary school entrance ceremony in Musashi Ariadust Academy. She is then later noted for sealing the contract that would give Toori Aoi his unique ability. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Tomo is a specialist in long-ranged attacks using her bow, which is assisted by her artificial left eye named Konoha. In addition to this, she can further strengthen her attacks by using spells powered by Asama Shrine. By using her Mouse named Hanami, Tomo can eliminate certain factors that can weaken her attacks (e.g. air resistance, etc.) and add effects that help her in hitting her target (e.g. homing capabilities). According to Tomo, being a shrine maiden has its disadvantages, such as being unable to shoot at people directly with ill intent, which troubles her when she realizes that she is unable to provide much assistance to her friends as they fight in the front lines. She does not always keeps to this code, such as when Aoi Toori gets on her nerves, but in actual battle, she remains strict to it. However, being a shrine maiden also allows her to aid her friends when forming/finalizing a contract with a Mouse and/or god. *'Konoha' *'Weapon: Umetsubaki' (lit., "plum-camellia") *'Ability: Siege Mode' - In situations when Tomo needs to fight much larger targets such as battleships, she can enter Siege Mode, which allows her to deal damage to enemies at the cost of being unable to move at the spot where she is deployed. Relationship Musashi Ariadust Academy *Toori Aoi:Childhood friend/Love interest *P-01s/Horizon Ariadust:Friends *Kimi Aoi:Childhood friend *Masazumi Honda:Classmate *Futayo Honda: Ally *Suzu Mukai:Classmate *Naomasa:Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira:Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni:Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki:Classmate *Nenji:Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga:Classmate *Adele Balfette:Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite:Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate Trivia *Prior the series, Asama is one of the few girls (like Horizon and Kimi) in Musashi that showed some care towards Toori, even though she has to admit that sometimes his perverted mind can be irritating to anyone. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Female Characters